


Поражение

by AVO_Cor



Series: astolat [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Consent Issues, Failed Noncon, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVO_Cor/pseuds/AVO_Cor
Summary: Локи обращался к нему. «И я обещаю тебе, брат, ты будешь молить меня о снисхождении, еще прежде чем истечет этот день», - он говорил это, но слова и отдаленно не передавали смысл того, что он хотел донести.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Failure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045123) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Часть 16 из серии “Thor works“. Части серии между собой не связаны.  
> Работа с ФБ 2016 в команде fandom Evil Forces 2016

Локи обращался к нему. «И я обещаю тебе, брат, ты _будешь_ молить меня о снисхождении, еще прежде чем истечет этот день», - он говорил это, но слова и отдаленно не передавали смысл того, что он хотел донести, потому что пока Локи это произносил, он толкнулся вперед и удовольствие пронзило все тело Тора. Судорожный вздох сорвался с его губ. Он никогда… ох. Он никогда не испытывал подобного… ближайшее определение, которое он мог подобрать, это свирепая ярость в самом сердце битвы, когда каждый удар возбуждает, но им всем не хватает этого напора, этого… Локи толкнулся снова и у Тора не осталось сил сдерживаться, дыхание вырвалось стоном из его груди.

Локи рассмеялся и в этом смехе звучал триумф, но Тор вряд ли это заметил. Он едва мог думать о чем либо кроме сладкого жара, растекающегося у него в животе. Его член отвердел так быстро, как это случалось во время битвы – та же роскошная скорость и твердость, но в этот раз все ощущения были направлены внутрь, сконцентрированы на его собственном теле. Локи снова толкнулся, и еще, а затем замер. Тор не смог подавить разочарованного вздоха.

\- Серьезно? – спросил Локи, его голос слегка дрожал. – Если бы я только знал, как легко такое незначительное мучение, такое крошечное страдание как это может сломить тебя, я бы давным-давно сделал это с тобой.

Тор не слушал его. Все, что его волновало это то, что Локи _остановился_. Тор выгнулся в оковах, которые обхватывали его запястья, обвивали руки и плечи. Он не мог отклониться достаточно, чтобы толкнуться навстречу. Но затем Локи задрал его ноги еще выше и вжался в него еще глубже, и Тору больше не нужно было двигаться. Он откинулся назад и застонал, и одновременно с этим дом сотряс удар грома.

Тяжело дыша, Локи застыл над Тором. Он был _рад_ , что заставил себя остановить выбор на этой пытке. Он был _бесконечно_ рад. Она сломила Тора за считанные мгновения.

Он _был_ рад. В самом деле был. Они не были братьями, а что может быть лучше, чем впечатать этот урок в плоть Тора? Как иначе научить Тора наконец не осмеливаться любить его, никогда больше не смотреть на него с этим непереносимым _разочарованием_ в глазах? Локи прикрыл веки. На миг, и снова занялся Тором. Каждое движение посеет в нем истинную ненависть, каждый толчок останется в памяти Тора на долгие, долгие века – унижение, и боль, и…

\- Локи, – произнес Тор чуть слышно. Локи распахнул глаза. Тор невидяще глядел вверх перед собой.

\- Да, брат? – проговорил Локи, сохраняя в голосе холод, и насмешку, и твердость. Он не станет колебаться, не станет. – Ты о чем-то хотел меня попросить?  
А когда Тор попросит его о милости, попросит его остановиться, Локи откажет ему в мольбе. Локи продолжит и проучит его…

\- Сильнее, – произнес Тор.

Локи замер.  
\- Что?

\- _Сильнее_ , – повторил Тор более нетерпеливо.

Локи уставился на него, а затем глянул вниз. Член Тора был в полной готовности, твердым, влажным, и крепко прижимался к животу.  
\- Что? – произнес Локи громче, с внезапно вспыхнувшим гневом.

Локи бы сразу вышел из него, но он внезапно обнаружил, что не может. Ноги Тора обвились вокруг него, одна на поясе, другая перекинутая через его плечо, тяжелая и теплая, в золотистом пушке, они держали крепко.  
\- Локи! – сказал Тор и _изогнулся ему навстречу_.

Локи внезапно с ужасом осознал, что Тор так сладко, так туго оплелся вокруг него. Тор под ним сиял и мерцал каплями пота, и полыхая в нетерпеливом предвкушении. Его приоткрытые губы влажно блестели.

Локи зарычал от злости. Тор! Только Тор мог так поступить. Тор еще раз хныкнул и умоляюще двинул бедрами, и Локи принялся толкаться вновь, закипая от того, как Тор вскрикивает от _наслаждения_ , снова и снова. Локи долбился в него с дикой, жестокой злостью. Даже _это_. Тор смог разрушить даже _это_ , даже это смог у него отобрать, смог…  
\- Ох… – простонал Тор. – Локи, пожалуйста. Прикоснись ко мне. Пожалуйста, положи свою ладонь на мой…  
\- Я _ненавижу_ тебя, – произнес Локи, делая это.

 

© astolat  
перевод AVO Cor  
4.07.2016  
Ровно


End file.
